salvation_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Jacobs
Jimmy is one of the three main characters in Salvation Quest. He was given the power of prayer; if he prays sincerely, he can make what he prays for come true. He is the comic relief character and the goofiest of the three. Appearance Jimmy is a stocky boy with brown skin and brown hair. He usually wears a green shirt and jeans. When he's acting as a Crusader, he wears a white toga with gold embellishments and golden sandals. Personality Jimmy is friendly and goofy, and has a penchant for making bad puns. He struggles with selfishness, as demonstrated in the episode Not Now, Jimmy! Even though he doesn't act very serious, he can be quick thinking during times of need. Summary In The Crusade Begins!, Jimmy and the rest of the Crusaders are introduced. Jimmy is given the power of prayer by God. When the Crusaders are prevented from entering the radio station that is housing the possessed DJ, Jimmy prays for a way inside, causing a board to loosen from the window. Jimmy helps out again in the episode The Devil's Plants, where he prays for the Crusaders to have the ability to breathe the smoke filling the alleyway without being harmed. This causes golden veils to cover their faces, allowing all the Crusaders to breathe the air. When Donny is using the pendant that the Devil gave him in the episode Grandshire's New Stranger, Jimmy prays to resist its effects. Because he is no longer able to be mind controlled, Jimmy talks to Donny and convinces him to reject the pendant. In the episode Apostles and Apostates, a passing comment by Jimmy gives TJ the idea to form a group to counter the Apostles. This leads to them forming the Apostates and saving the day. Jimmy utilizes his power twice in the episode Lost the Path. The first time, he prays to break the bind between Glen and the demon that was attached to his body. The second time, he is the only one to not have drank Mama Shazaam's tea, and he realizes that his friends are losing consciousness. He prays for everyone to be immune to the effects of the tea. Jimmy gets a featured episode in Not Now, Jimmy! In this one, he realizes what happens when his wishing prayers aren't sincere. He first prays for cheeseburgers to be served at the school cafeteria, and everyone else is served a burger but they run out right before he's able to get one. He then prays for his parents to buy him a new video game system, and his parents get it for his brother and make him spend the evening doing chores. He then finally frustratedly prays to be the most popular kid at school. When he wakes up, it seems as though no one is able to see him or hear him. When he arrives at school, he sees his friends weeping and reading a newspaper; he then learns that he had died the previous night. He's horrified and begs God for forgiveness; he then wakes up, realizing that it had all been a dream. In The Army of the Devil, Jimmy uses his prayer power to destroy the first group of stone beasts that the Devil had summoned. After the Crusaders get the help of the United States Army, Jimmy prays for their success, which grants the soldiers superhuman strength. In the final episode, The Big Showdown, the Crusaders work together to remove the Devil's influence over Christmas. Their efforts culminate in praying together to summon a vision of Jesus Christ to everyone, who then tells the crowd of townspeople to not forget the true meaning of Christmas. TJ exorcises the Devil and all the townspeople celebrate. At the end, God tells the Crusaders to expect the Devil to return.Category:Characters